Dia
by Keira Miyako
Summary: Dia. Lelaki yang beberapa hari ini sering berdiam di pikiranku. Lelaki berwajah datar tanpa ekspresi, berambut hitam legam selegam malam, serta bermata onyx yang mampu menyihir gadis-gadis yang melihatnya—termasuk aku.Bad Summary. Don't Like Don't read.


**Declaimer :**

**Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto-sama**

**Dia belong to Keira Miyako**

**Warning :**

**OOC, Gaje, Typo, jelek, bikin mual, dan lain-lain.**

**Special Thanks to :**

**UQ (Aidou Yuukihara Von Lighthalzen)**

**.**

**.**

**If you don't like so don't read**

**.**

**.**

**o.O.O.o Happy Reading o.O.O.o**

.

.

.

Jantungku berdebar tatkala melihatnya. Dia. Lelaki yang beberapa hari ini sering berdiam di pikiranku. Lelaki berwajah datar tanpa ekspresi, berambut hitam legam selegam malam, serta bermata _onyx_ yang mampu menyihir gadis-gadis yang melihatnya—termasuk aku. Dia. Lelaki yang menjadi tetanggaku. Lelaki yang duduk dihadapanku. Lelaki yang menjabat sebagai ketua klub basket. Lelaki yang dipuja banyak gadis. Lelaki—yang entah bagaimana bisa—mampu membuatku berdebar-debar tanpa henti. Seperti saat ini. Saat ia tengah menatapku dengan pandangan aneh. Dia. Uchiha Sasuke.

"Hyuuga,"

Aku segera tersadar dari lamunanku. Kemudian aku menunduk untuk menyembunyikan rona merah yang menjalar di pipiku.

"I-iya, U-Uchiha-ssan. A-ada a-apa?"

"Ck, aku pinjam buku catatan matematikamu." Ucapnya sambil berdecak sebal.

"E-eh? U-untuk a-apa?" bodohnya diriku. Hanya bisa mengucapkan pertanyaan retoris seperti itu. Tentu saja dia mau menyalin catatanku. Kan tadi dia dipanggil Kakashi-_sensei_ untuk membahas pertandingan basket yang akan dilaksanakan dua minggu lagi. Kenapa pula aku masih bertanya?

"Ck, kau ini cerewet." Katanya sambil memandangku dengan tatapan bosan. Aku semakin menundukan kepalaku ketika mendengar perkataannya.

"M-maaf…" ucapku.

"Mana?"

"S-sebentar," aku kemudian mengambil buku catatanku di tas lalu memberikannya pada Sasuke. Setelah menerimanya, ia segera duduk berbalik membelakangiku seperti biasa. Aku hanya menatap punggung tegap nan lebar miliknya itu dengan pandangan kosong.

**o.0.0.0.o**

Keesokan harinya…

Aku berjalan menuju kelas dengan langkah gontai. Aku terlambat. _Well_, bukan terlambat pergi ke sekolah sih. Saat ini masih begitu pagi, tidak mungkin aku terlambat pergi ke sekolah. Aku terlambat. Terlambat untuk melihatnya, terlambat pergi ke sekolah bareng dia. Biasanya, setiap berangkat ke sekolah aku akan mengikutinya dalam diam dan berjalan beberapa meter di belakangnya. Kemudian, aku akan membayangkan bagaimana kalau kita benar-benar berangkat bareng ke sekolah. Tapi sekarang aku malah terlambat. Dan dia sudah berangkat. Aku merutuki diriku yang bodoh ini. Kenapa di saat yang penting seperti itu aku malah kebelet pipis segala. Jadinya dia berangkat duluan deh. Apalagi pagi ini dia memang harus berangkat pagi untuk latihan basket. _Ugh_, dasar Hinata bodoh!

Aku masih berjalan menuju kelasku yang berada di sudut koridor. Beberapa meter lagi aku sampai. Setelah sampai di kelasku, aku segera menggeser pintu. Aku terkejut mendapati dia berada di kelas bersama Karin, manajer klub basket.

"_O-ohayo__u_," sapaku.

Gadis berambut merah marun itu menoleh dengan wajah bosan kemudian membalas sapaanku dengan nada yang jutek. Mungkin ia merasa terganggu dengan keberadaanku disini. Berbeda dengan Karin yang menjawab sapaanku dengan nada yang jutek, Sasuke sama sekali tidak menggubris sapaanku. Dadaku terasa sesak. Apalagi melihat posisi mereka saat ini. Karin duduk di samping Sasuke sambil memeluk lengan lelaki itu. Sasuke, dia tampak cuek dengan perilaku gadis yang tengah memeluknya itu. Jujur, aku merasa cemburu. Rasa sesak selalu muncul ketika aku melihatnya bersama wanita lain. Apakah cinta selalu seperti ini? Atau memang seperti ini?

Aku kemudian berjalan dalam diam menuju bangkuku. Seperti yang kubilang, saat ini masih terlalu pagi. Di dalam kelas hanya ada kami bertiga. Aku hanya terdiam, memandang sendu kearah mereka yang tengah bermesraan dihadapanku itu. _Well_, mungkin agak berlebihan bila disebut bermesraan. Soalnya Sasuke hanya diam tak merespon perlakuan Karin. Tapi bagiku, itu tetap saja bermesraan. Aku tak tahan melihatnya. Mataku sedikit berkaca-kaca. Namun, sebisa mungkin aku tahan agar air mata tak meluncur jatuh. Aku menunduk, kulihat buku catatanku sudah berada di mejaku. Aku kemudian memasukannya kedalam tasku, namun kuurungkan ketika melihat sesuatu yang terselip di lembaran buku catatanku. Surat? Setahuku aku tak pernah menyelipkan surat di buku catatanku. Aku membukanya dan mulai membaca rangkaian kata di dalamnya. Aku terkejut, mataku seketika membulat.

"Karin, lepaskan aku."

"Eh? Kenapa Sasuke-_kun_?"

"Sebaiknya kau kembali ke kelasmu."

"Yahhh,"

"Aku tak mau teman-temanku salah paham."

"Hmmh, yasudahlah. Aku pergi ya… jangan lupa nanti jam 7.30 kumpul di lapangan basket. Dah, Sasuke-_kun_!"

"Hn."

Setelah Karin pergi, suasana menjadi begitu sunyi. Aku masih mengamati isi surat itu.

_Aku tahu. __S__elama ini, selama pelajaran berlangsung kau sering menatapku__. __K__au sering melamun sampai kau dimarahi guru yang mengajar. Kau sering memperhatikan semua perilakuku. Kau juga sering mengikutiku ketika berangkat ke sekolah. Semua itu benar bukan? _

_Kau itu__,__ gadis merepotkan yang sering membuatku kesal karena ucapan__gagap__mu__ ketika berbicara denganku. Kau juga menyebalkan, karena kau selalu menunduk ketika berbicara denganku. Aku sampai berpikir "Sebegitu menakutkannya kah aku dimatamu, sampai kau tak mau menatapku?" _

_N__amun belakangan ini aku tahu__.__ Kau menunduk karena ingin menyembunyikan rona merah di wajahmu, kan?_

_Kau sangat menyebalkan__ k__arena__ kau__telah mencuri hatiku__._

_Kau benar-benar menyebalkan ! _

–_**U.S-**_

Begitulah isinya. Aku membacanya hingga berkali-kali untuk meyakinkan diriku kalau ini bukanlah mimpi. Aku kembali membacanya sekali lagi untuk memastikannya.

"Apa kau sebodoh itu? Sampai harus membacanya berulang kali," tanya sebuah suara yang menginterupsi kegiatan membacaku. Aku mendongak. Kulihat seorang pemuda tampan beriris _onyx_ yang tengah menyeringai. Oh _Kami-sama_, aku lupa kalau saat ini aku berada di kelas bersama orang itu. Aku menundukkan kepalaku lagi, tak berani menatap wajahnya. Kau tahu? Aku tak mau ambil resiko wajahku merona parah ketika melihat sosok sempurna di hadapanku itu.

"Jangan menunduk." Ucapnya.

Aku terdiam, masih menundukkan kepalaku.

"Apa kau tuli? Kubilang jangan menunduk!" katanya dengan nada lebih tinggi dari sebelumnya.

Aku menelan ludah. Dengan ragu, kudongakkan kepalaku untuk menatap _onyx_ di hadapku.

"Nah, itu lebih baik nona…" ucapnya sambil menyeringai seksi. Eh? Seksi? Wajahku terasa panas. Pasti sekarang wajahku merona parah.

"A-ano… a-apa maksud s-surat ini?" pertanyaan retoris terlontar dari bibirku. Aku tahu, ini benar-benar pertanyaan yang bodoh, retoris, dan lain-lain. Tapi aku benar-benar harus memastikannya.

"Kau sudah membacanya berulang kali namun kau belum paham juga?" tanyanya.

Aku mengangguk.

Dia berdecak sebal.

Kemudian dia berdiri dan menunduk. Wajahnya tepat berada di depan wajahku. Kurasakan panas di wajahku semakin menjadi-jadi. Pasti wajahku sudah seperti kepiting rebus sekarang.

"Apa aku harus melakukan ini?"

Bibirku dan bibirnya bertemu.

Aku terbelalak. _Kami-sama_, apa ini mimpi? D-dia… dia… menciumku! Diraihnya kepalaku. Ia perdalam lagi ciumannya. Aku terdiam, tak menolak juga tak merespon. Jantungku berdegup sangat kencang dan tubuhku benar-benar kaku saat ini. Aku benar-benar bingung. Ini adalah yang pertama. Aku tak tahu harus bagaimana. Beberapa detik kemudian ciuman berakhir. Ia menatapku sambil menyeringai.

"Kau sudah paham, kan?" tanyanya. Aku kembali menunduk.

"T-tapi, b-bukankah k-kau d-dan Karin-_san_— "

"Kami berteman," potongnya cepat.

"Eh?"

"Kau tak percaya? Apa aku harus menciummu lagi?" godanya.

_Blussshh…_

Aku kembali merona. Wajahku benar-benar terasa panas.

"Hn, aku suka wajah meronamu. Seperti buah tomat, buah kesukaanku." Aku merona lagi. Kutundukkan wajahku untuk menutupi rona merah di wajahku yang semakin parah itu.

"Kubilang jangan menunduk. Jangan sembunyikan wajah meronamu itu dariku." Perlahan kudongakan kepalaku untuk menatapnya. Kemudian ia tersenyum tipis sambil mengacak rambutku. _Kami-sama_, aku masih tak percaya dengan semua ini.

Apakah ini nyata?

Demi apapun, aku ragu apakah aku tidak sedang bermimpi saat ini.

**OWARI**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**OMAKE…**

"Apa yang tadi itu ciuman pertamamu?" tanya Sasuke. Aku terdiam sejenak kemudian menganggukan kepalaku dengan ragu.

"Pantas saja, kurasa aku harus mengajarimu cara berciuman." Ucapnya sambil menyeringai.

"E-ehh?" aku memandangnya dengan tatapan kaget. Kurasakan wajahku kembali merona. Apa katanya tadi? Belajar berciuman? Astaga!

"Ayo kita mulai!" ucapnya sambil terus menyeringai. Wajahnya sudah berada beberapa senti dari wajahku. _Kami-sama_, jantungku berdegup dengan kencang. Kurasakan mataku mengabur dan semuanya terasa begitu gelap. Tak lama kemudian terdengar seruan dari Sasuke dan setelah itu, aku tak ingat apa-apa lagi.

**OWARI**

Halo Minna-san, bertemu lagi dengan Keira Miyako dengan oneshoot pendek nan gaje, haha. Ini fic sebenernya udah lama tersimpan rapi di hp aku. Dapet cerita kaya gini pas malem malem (untung bukan malam jum'at kliwon) jam setengah dua belas kalau nggak salah, aku terbangun dari tidur dan gabisa tidur lagi. Nah jadinya aku nulis fic ini deh di hp *curcol*. Special Thanks for **UQ (Aidou Yuukihara Von Lighthalzen) **yang udah ngebantuin ngoreksi fic ini… Arigatou gozaimasu *ojigi*. Dan special thanks juga buat semua yang udah menyempatkan membaca fic gaje ini. Jeongmal gamsahamnida ^_^

Yosh akhir kata ...

**R**

**N**

**R**

**Please**

**\(^_^)/**


End file.
